


O Temptation, the Deadliest of Sins!

by IDetestTragedy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Hibari Kyouya as a lover means that a typical tryst would involve 4F: Fighting, Fondling, Fucking and Fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Temptation, the Deadliest of Sins!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira’s  
> Credit: thank you my beta readers, the awesome Death-Scimitar & SangreFriaFic  
> Warning: Hard-core yaoi with slight BDSM content; avert thine eyes, lemon-haters!  
> Timeline: 11 years in the future, canon universe  
> Author’s Note: This fanfic uses British English (some spelling and punctuation differences, such as single quotations for normal speech)  
> Iustitia = the Roman Goddess of Justice, typically portrayed carrying a pair of scales, occasionally with an additional brandished sword

Faced with the dilemma of his royal family, the church and the parliament’s disapproval, King Edward VIII abdicated the British throne in order to marry the woman of his dreams, twice divorced as she was.

Withal, Dino Cavallone was no king; his lover, Hibari Kyouya, was no woman; and relinquishing his _famiglia_ wouldn’t set him free from the dangers from the mafia world. Given the occasions the other members of the Costa Nostra had crossed paths with the Cavallone, the number of his enemies could probably rival the number of hair on his scalp. Even if he chose to retire to the countryside and live a quiet life, those whose friends, relatives or colleagues he had killed would still want their vendetta. Moreover, contrary to how Dino wanted to spend as much time as possible at Hibari’s side, his inamorato would refuse to remain _too_ long in his company; sometimes even two was a crowd for the Cloud Guardian. The subject of marriage was, therefore, out of question.

Or, at least, that was what the thirty-three-year-old Dino had thought before he witnessed Hibari leaving from a hotel room with a porn star.

At the time, Dino had been in Stresa — the Northern Alliance’s neutral zone and their chosen meeting place. It was pure coincidence that he had seen Hibari at all; if a family of tourists on the fourth floor hadn’t chosen that precise moment to go sight-seeing, if Hibari had been leaving a room on any other floor, Dino would have never known. If the elevator hadn’t paused so long, while the tourists nervously eyed all seven of his heavily-built, black-clad _soldati_ , stuttering out apologies and meekly offering to wait for another elevator, he would have missed it.

But the hand of Fortuna herself was clearly at work, because a mahogany door swung open behind the skittish family, catching Dino’s eye. Out stepped the Vongola Cloud Guardian, escorting a shapely caramel-skinned woman. The hair falling down her back in black waves was vaguely familiar, but he didn’t recognize her until she turned. Dino recognised that stunningly beautiful countenance from some adult videos that he had utilised to relieve himself in Hibari’s absence.

 _Calm down, Dino_ , he tried to reason with himself _. The woman may be the AV actress’ look-alike and Kyouya may simply be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or she could be a spy and they only exchanged information; after all, Kyouya claimed to come here on a mission. But how likely is it for a porn star to be a spy? No, no, no, no, no. Tsuna must know what he’s doing; this must be a new sort of ploy. Come on, whatever it is, can’t you trust Kyouya?_

Even as he told himself so, he could not concentrate throughout the duration of the meeting. The other dons glanced at him in dismay at this sign of disrespect and the old Don Adinolfi even cleared his throat in a vain attempt to get Don Cavallone’s attention. The topic of meeting was supposed to cover safety precautions and ceasefire proposals, since Don Onofrio’s youngest son had been murdered recently.

Dino heard words being exchanged and voices of agreement and disagreement followed, but his ears refused to listen; he could always read Romario’s report later. It was a blessing indeed that each don was granted the accompaniment of his attaché.

When Dino had left at the end of the meeting, uproar broke from some other don’s mouths, ‘That bastard Cavallone! He hogged the best suite in the hotel but he didn’t give a damn to pay blasted attention to what we had to say! Does he think he’s superior to all of us just because he’s got over five thousand men under him?’

Nonetheless, nothing could make Dino more grateful to his right hand man than Romario’s order for one of his men to tail Hibari. When the meeting was over, the henchman reported that Hibari and the woman parted ways as soon as they reached the hotel lobby. The woman headed to a jewellery shop in town, while the solitary Cloud Guardian took a stroll in the hotel’s spacious gardens.

The piece of information eased Dino’s mind. At least, _even if_ Hibari had really slept with the Hispanic woman, he was not eager enough to stay by her side out of the bed’s range. The affair, therefore, might not be as serious as it could be. It was probably no more than a one-time activity to fend off boredom. Nevertheless, he could not fully relax until he had secured the man he loved in his arms. There was only one method — as far as he knew — to keep the possession of the solitary skylark for a lifetime. And for such purpose, he vowed to make the proposal as memorable as possible.

In their phone conversation a few days prior, Dino had told Hibari that he had some negotiations to do in Stresa. The don’s heart had leapt with joy upon hearing that his lover would need to settle some business in the same town. He had secretly suspected that his Kyouya had even schemed the so-called ‘mission’ for his sake, since in another five days, it would mark exactly ten years since they had known each other carnally for the first time. Dino had grinned as he hung up; perhaps his lover was more romantic than he had assumed him to be.

###

_Maybe I should kneel before Kyouya on the seashell mosaic floor around the marble fountain with Neo-Classical statues of the Italian Garden. Or perhaps I should woo him at the Japanese Garden, where a spectacular view of the Borromean Islands, the surrounding Alps and the open sea and sky look most breath-taking instead. But he must have seen those gardens in his stroll earlier. Will it be better if I take him for a chartered Mottarone cable car ride tomorrow?_

Dino, who had just finished washing his face and was staring at the mirror, heard a soft click from the adjoining room. Quickly, the don grabbed one of the small towels hung on the side of the polychrome marble double washbasin to dry himself.

By the time he came out from the bathroom, the double door of the suite — a pair of walnut panels, extravagantly carved and enhanced in the Belle Époque style with inlays of mother of pearl upon brass — had already been opened. In strode the figure of a man with hair as sooty as starless night and skin as fair as smooth alabaster.

Alacrity brimming on his face and spurring his feet, Dino ran into the conjoint lounge and study bridging the two en-suite bedrooms of the suite. ‘Kyouya,’ called the room renter. He only gave Hibari long enough to close the doors before enveloping the Cloud Guardian in a warm embrace and kissing him enthusiastically on both cheeks. ‘Have you had dinner yet?’

The younger man, as impervious as he had always been, simply nodded.

Oh well, the proposal over a candlelight dinner crossed out then, thought Dino.

‘Care for some champagne?’

Hibari nodded again.

Together they walked across the hall of colonnaded marble pilasters and stucco panels, embellished with depictions of scenery so impeccably realistic that enabled viewers to feel they could just walk right into it. Instead of wandering through the lush valleys, however, they would only be embarrassingly met with solid walls, for this was no more than an eye-deceiving art technique known as ‘ _trompe-l’oeil_ ’.

Although Hibari kept his face blank the whole time, Dino could tell, from all those years of knowing each other, that the quiet skylark was actually _pleased_ with the room, of which opulent décor was a faultless combination of old world grandeur and modern comfort; the antisocial man would not be _this_ tractable otherwise.

After uncorking the bottle and pouring the beverage into two crystal glasses, Dino played a CD on the suite’s sound system. The CD contained a collection of romantic music he had personally handpicked for the occasion. It was a good sign — or, at least, good enough for Dino — that Hibari did not criticise how ‘herbivorous’ the don’s taste in songs was despite the tiny twitch on his expression.

As the two of them sat on the rich silk-and-velvet upholstered sofas in the lounge, facing a fireplace carved in Carrara marble, Dino asked, ‘Ne, Kyouya, who was the woman you were with this afternoon?’

‘That’s none of your concern, Cavallone,’ answered the Vongola Cloud Guardian sharply, half-slamming the empty glass onto the console table.

Judging from the severity of the snappish tone, Dino strongly suspected that Hibari had been aware that he had been tailed. Hibari, must, therefore, have been disappointed at how little faith Dino had in him. Still, this did not change the fact that he was the one who initiated the questionable conduct.

Dino could forgive a child who bumped into him and spilled her gelato all over his costly trousers and shoes. He could wave off insults from a fellow Mafiosi with a cordial smile. He could pardon his subordinates despite their failure in a mission with words of kindness. His thirty-fourth birthday was just a couple of months away; surely, the hot blood of effervescent youth was an invalid excuse for the fury that was currently oozing from his pores. Yet, Hibari Kyouya’s devotion was the one thing in which Dino disallowed leniency.

He — the leader of the illustrious Cavallone Famiglia — had so often swallowed his pride, attentive to his lover like a pageboy to his master, and yet, this perfidy was all he received and he was not even entitled to breathe a word about it?

The don readied his whip. He had specially booked this hotel room with a mind to their tenth anniversary as well as their assumptive make-up, but now he did not see how a truce could exist between them. If words failed his student, no, ex-student, he reminded himself, action needed to take over.

Lips curving upwards, Hibari shifted into a fighting stance.

 _Why, God, why does Kyouya have to do that whenever we are going to have a fight or a spar?_ Dino’s jaw clenched, for the sight before him stole his breath away. He had been familiarising himself with Hibari’s smirks for more than a decade, but each time he saw one, his stomach still felt the very same sensation as while riding a rollercoaster.

The next second, however, Dino’s eyebrows quirked. Hibari did not wield his tonfas, but his chains instead.

Witnessed by the Neo-Classical paintings on the walls, the battle commenced. The cracking sound split the air from where leather and metal clashed, a sharp contrast to the slow, sweet music still playing softly in the background. It was the dance of two snakes and their charmers. Both were mesmerising. Both were deadly.

The skylark swooped, pulling his chains to twist around one of his ex-tutor’s legs. However, the Bucking Horse anticipated this movement and veered to the side. Hibari’s chains hit an empty space where Dino had been standing just a moment before. A stinging pain scathed his lower cheek — the don’s whip was faster. The wound was shallow; still, blood trickled onto the side of the Japanese man’s neck, painting his pale clavicle crimson.

Dino held his breath; must he give in to temptation now? _It is said that after the Trojan War ended, King Menelaus of Sparta once considered killing his queen for her infidelity, but changed his mind at the sight of Helen’s bare breasts._ _Perhaps such account is true_ , thought the whip wielder, refraining himself from licking his lip. 

Temptation was the deadliest sin.

He used to scoff at the notion of how one’s mere beauty could turn into such a magic shield, but his precept wavered the moment he encountered an untamed skylark at the rooftop of Namimori Middle School one cloudy afternoon.

 _‘Would it be a sin to fall in love with you?’_ was what he had wondered back then, but right now, it was ‘ _Wouldn’t it be a sin not to fall in love with you?’_

Dino advanced. He had witnessed how much his ex-disciple grow across the years and was not incognisant that this was not the sort of opponent he could overtake without expending his utmost effort. Yet, all those years of experience in sparring Hibari weighed very little compared to the temptation he was facing. Charging at the lethally handsome creature before him was no easy task.

His hesitation earned him three cuts on the thighs and one on the flank. He felt each slice upon his flesh; when it welted and ridged, it was his blood that streamed. In the last cut, the sharp metal scythed through his soft flesh deeper than the previous ones. The battle had progressed through a more serious stage than what he had expected. A part of him started to doubt if such a fight was worth it; he did not even know Hibari’s infidelity for sure.

Bracing himself, Dino eased his movements slowly out, his tortured breath coming in short, rapid pants. He managed to deflect his opponent’s chains with his own whip, and the weapon bounced to the side, toppling the lacquered coffee table over. Sparkling champagne splattered from the shattering bottle, drenching the luxuriant foliation motive of the carpet.

The crash made Dino flinch, but Hibari pressed on. The whip and the chains once again met in a deadly lock. This time, the result was favourable to the skylark. Following a quick disentanglement, the chains slipped past the whip and connected with the taller man’s shoulder. A piece of torn garment flew as the chain wielder retracted his weapon from his opponent’s scraped skin, spraying ruby droplets from the freshly created cavity.

Ignoring the fiery pain that seared down his right shoulder, Dino rotated. The glass shards crunched underneath his polished shoes. Undeterred, he ploughed on, coming at Hibari with a nimble series of lashes, knowing that his ex-disciple’s inexorable nature would only prove more perilous to any opponent who backed off.

Dino unleashed his whip once more. The serpentine leather swept the air, aiming low, nearly tackling the man who defied it.

Hibari had jumped before the tip of the whip stung the target’s shin. Not giving the whip any chance to return to its master, the agile Cloud guardian withheld it with his chains. It was a battle between a boa and a cobra, a speed contest between slithering bodies and vicious strikes.

To Dino’s surprise, Hibari let go of his chains. Swiftly, he darted forth and struck Dino in the pit of the stomach with his bare fist.

Face contorted with pain, the don refused to yield. Again, the swishing leather parted the air, flexing and coiling in a more infinitesimal precision that made it impossible for the shorter man to evade. The lash tipped him on the calf.

The oppression rendered Hibari immobile, sprawling on the ground. He looked up, squinting at the man who sought to conquer his combative spirit and had brought him down. Loathing or admiration — for a moment, Dino wondered at the meaning of that long, probing gaze.

Framed by the well-proportioned mouldings, the Olympian deities in the painted ceiling peered down at the two fighters, as though willing to condemn the vanquished man to everlasting purgatory. Beneath the scale of Iustitia, stood Dino, whip in hand, uncurled for the delivery of a finishing blow. Yet again, for a fraction of a second, he paused, for doubt overshadowed him, questioning his resolution. His grip on the weapon loosened. When it came to this man, this _one_ man, the temptation was too strong.

Seizing the opportunity to flick the whip off his ex-tutor’s hand, Hibari retrieved his chains. As the leather flipped in mid-air, the Cloud Guardian rose to his feet.

Under the lucent Murano crystal chandelier, Hibari sprang in the intensity of the fight. His chains resumed their insidious course, glinting metal streaming like a devil’s snare around his bellicose features.

Dino’s eyes narrowed. Ducking wouldn’t help at this point; he had to counter his ex-student’s bombardment with his ultimate technique and end this battle once and for all.

Moving his faithful whip at a speed that ordinary eyes could not follow, Dino left almost no opening. This was one of the alterations in his _Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce_ pattern which he had created after his defeat at the hands of Daisy. Age had done nothing to reduce his agility. The light from the Sky Flames dispersed from every direction like shooting stars. His lash dug deep furrows into the corniced ceiling and it became the chandelier’s turn to disintegrate into a myriad of fragments.

As Hibari eluded, the tattooed man’s leather whip caressed his throat. It only took two seconds for the younger man to change his strategy. Leaping at his opponent, the lithe Cloud Guardian made no sideway attempt to fend off his ex-tutor’s attack, letting it slash into his forearm. With his other arm, he grabbed the taller man by the collar, pulling hard to press his own lips against the don’s.

Dino shivered. Must he give in to the temptation? Must he give in to the deadliest of sins? The kiss they were sharing proved that neither was immune. The magnetism between them was too strong, too powerful to deny. The duel of tongues inside his mouth made Dino feverish for the cooler night air outside. He ought to make war, but the living temptation before his eyes told him to make love. His stiffening manhood tented the fine fabric of the trousers.

_O Temptation, the deadliest of sins, must I yield to you now?_

With a more thorough kiss, Dino crushed the other man against him until their bodies came together in one line of silken electricity. The kiss was not his usual tender ones. Sure, the passion was there, but on the whole, it bore more resemblance to the kiss of an incubus while sucking the life out of his victim. Edacious. Merciless. Possessive.

The feast of emotions and desires had roused his pulse and it hammered savagely at his chest and in his manhood as he staggered onward, guiding the other man to the other side of the room, away from the crystal shards of the chandelier.

_Your physique is all I can see._

‘Undress me!’ A voice, cold enough to preserve the demander’s arrogance without losing its sense of urgency, filled Dino’s ears.

_Your command is all I can hear._

Breath racing, Dino peeled Hibari’s clothes one by one, followed by his own, until they were standing bare-fleshed by the floor-to-ceiling window. The magical view of Lake Maggiore was in its full glory, enhanced by the moonbeams shimmering upon water stretching behind a terracotta terrace. Their clothes and weapons lay scattered on the chaise longue behind them.

_Your scent is all I can smell._

His mind blanked of all thoughts and all he could perceive was his lover’s skin against his own, luxuriating in the familiar scent he had always longed for. It was not the scent of fresh forest pines, of stimulating musk, of cold steel or of flowers in bloom. It was the scent of temptation. It was the scent of sin. It was the scent of Kyouya.

_Your shape is all I can touch._

Dino’s slender fingers began running down Hibari’s sculpturesque frame. Then older man followed his hands with the mastery of his lips and tongue by means of slow suction and swift licks, inch by inch all over his partner’s body. The mounds of the shorter man’s buttocks were supple and they danced docilely at the command of his palms.

_Your skin is all I can taste._

Having never tasted the celestial ambrosia that immortals feasted upon, Dino did not know how it would taste, but he suspected that it would taste like Hibari. The smooth, cream-coloured skin was drugging, an exquisite torture. The don lowered his head; the piquancy of his Kyouya’s rear orifice left a lingering aftertaste on his tongue the way no other earthly delight could.

_Your love is all I can feel._

Gyrating his hips slightly, Dino slid down his manhood. It was immensely hot inside Hibari, as though those inner walls were going to melt together with his flesh. How long could he struggle against this urge to plunder everything that belonged to his lover?

_I should have known you were the one temptation I hold no power to resist._

Dino pushed forward into the innermost part of Hibari’s most intimate passage until he could not go any deeper, his twin spheres slapping heavily against the younger man’s rear. With every passing minute, there was no other focus for that moment as he plunged harder and faster into his lover’s heat. His arms encircled the smaller man’s frame in a deep embrace, cords of muscles rippling underneath the tattooed skin with every movement, holding, _clinging._ He did not want to let go. This was _his_ Kyouya. His and his alone.

‘What are you rushing for?’

‘Kyouya, I want you.’ _I want you wholly and completely, every inch of your body and every corner of your soul._

Granting himself a wider entry, Dino elevated Hibari’s leg, making him stand on one foot. His torso felt the shorter man’s back jolt and his ears heard his lover breathe a murmurous moan — an earthy sound the uptight Cloud Guardian very rarely and very reluctantly emitted. Just once. That was all Hibari’s proud lips allowed to let slip.

The rest of Hibari’s body, however, was more honest. Every time the flaxen-haired man extracted a part him, his raven-haired lover would thrust his arse back. This was Hibari’s way of begging for the penetration to continue, as his inhibition would never allow such a demand to be put into words. He even developed a habit of biting his own lip during the intercourse to prevent moans from escaping his mouth. Nonetheless, no matter how capable he was in controlling this aspect, there was nothing he could do to preclude the thing called ‘blush’ from dusting his cheeks crimson when his partner entered him.

The caresses on his silent lover’s calf brought Dino his own orgasm, as he was powerless to delay it. His partner was too irresistible, so much a natural, sultry lover. A few more of hard thrusts were all he needed to send him over the edge. As he reached his peak, Dino clasped Hibari’s abdomen very tightly with one hand and tucked the back of Hibari’s knee with the other.

As his essence flowed into Hibari’s spasming channel, Dino heard his lover’s breathing quicken; however, he was aware that the younger man’s fervid, pearlescent liquid had not jetted against the flavescent wallpaper before them.

The sight of the bare, round buttocks before him was enough to relive Dino’s passion, but the trickling liquid lust on the smooth skin of Hibari’s crotch, which the Bucking Horse himself had emanated, stimulated him all the more. Pressing their glistening bodies together, the don slid a part of him back in. It was hot, searing. Yet, most importantly, it branded the skylark as _his Kyouya_ , and his mate’s body instinctively welcomed it.

Dino ground his hips, pumping the other man again and again, rubbing as deep as he could go against the canal walls. He laced his legs around Hibari’s calves, holding the smaller frame of his lover to him, and held one of the skylark’s arms by the wrist, while he delegated the other to concentrate on the stoic man’s midsection.

Notwithstanding, it was not until the shorter man’s hands gripped the chatoyant damask drapery with enough force to threaten the fabric to rip off that Don Cavallone poised his demand.

He gave his lover’s ear a few licks before whispering into it, ‘Kyouya…’ He thrust harder, bringing friction between his stomach and his partner’s back as well as sending a shudder through Hibari’s spine. ‘… Marry me.’

His lover turned his head, eyes narrowing dangerously.

‘Marry me,’ repeated the taller man, pulling almost all the way out, only to plunge again, deeper than before.

‘Not a chance in hell,’ replied Hibari, his muscles contracting, but his voice cold and flat and almost languorous, as though — much to Dino’s vexation — the pain the penetration brought no effect upon the Vongola guardian.

‘Please.’ Despite the cold anger that permeated from his pores, Dino held his lover’s arms as gently and as assuring as he could muster. ‘Spend the rest of our lives together.’

‘No.’

Bucking his hips faster, the don began to offer bribery. ‘I will buy you a sport car that’s not out in the market.’

‘No.’

‘A villa complete with heated pool and Jacuzzi in any area of your choosing.’

‘No.’

Dino gulped before making his third offer; he could picture how often he must lie on the hospital bed — perhaps building his own private clinic wouldn’t even be a bad idea. ‘A spar every day?’

There was a pause, in which the unfathomable sooty darkness of Hibari’s eyes registered the slightest flicker. Withal, the silence did not protract; another ‘no’ followed from the younger man’s mouth.

‘Well, you name it. Anything you want. Anything at all.’

‘Give it up, Bronco! A marriage _won’t_ happen between us.’

Dino sighed. Deep inside, he had known Hibari would reject him even before he enunciated the proposal. Birds loved to be free to fly and this skylark here was no exception.

As he continued to buck his hips, the taller man was teetering on the brink again. This time, however, Dino could feel Hibari trembling just the same. To the contrary of the Cloud Guardian’s insensate face, his turgid length verified a sincere interest. Eleven, twelve, thirteen rapid pulses of desire left the mafia boss, flooding his partner’s insides with his heart and soul and seed. He was drained of energy, yet doused with pleasure concurrently.

Nothing could bring Dino higher satisfaction than seeing Hibari erupt against his palm a few seconds later. The liquid was thick and viscous; it was the product of pent-up sex for a week or more. Hibari did not cheat on him earlier that afternoon. With a contented sigh, Dino murmured, ‘ _Caro mio_.’

Even so, soon the urgent desire to keep Hibari Kyouya as his exclusive possession returned to the don’s mind. What did he need to do to make his lover say “yes”? What did he need to do to make a miracle?

‘You’re spacing out.’

A voice rebuked him. Monotonous and demanding in, if coming from any other person would have been, an impossibly simultaneous concordance. His beloved’s voice.

Dino’s mouth opened to voice a reply, but Hibari beat him into it. ‘You dare think of anything else but me when we are fucking?’

‘I wasn’t—’

‘A lying rule breaker needs to be punished.’

A smirk graced Hibari’s lips as he said those words. He tore himself from Dino to approach the chaise longue which hosted their clothes and weapons. He took both his chains and his ex-tutor’s whip.

Although the flaxen-haired man saw his partner’s intention at once, he had no desire to oppose this. Instead, he let himself be tied up in a way that highlighted his erogenous zones. Who’d have thought that the impassive Hibari Kyouya had a fetish for _shibari_? But then again, this might be Dino’s fault for introducing the unconventional usage of his whip on Hibari’s nude body years ago in the first place.

There were several patterns in _kinbaku-bi_ — the art of tight binding — but nothing suited a turtle owner better than the Turtle Shell Tie or ‘ _kikkou shibari_ ’, which was called so because of its resemblance to the patterns found on Japanese turtles. Within minutes, four linked diamond shapes embellished the middle of Dino’s torso, running from his neck to the pubic area, flanked by a pair of diagonal lines on each intersection. The inferior length of Hibari’s chains compared to the conventional seven-metre _asanawa_ jute rope necessitated him to keep Dino’s limbs untouched by the bondage.

Finished with his work, Hibari was careful enough not to let a feral smile emerge on his lips. Yet, the predation in his eyes said it all — how he wanted Dino’s body, longing for every curve, yearning for every protuberance and craving for every fissure. The mere knowledge of it gave Dino the sense of both vulnerability and enthralment. His ego as a man — an older, taller and superior in terms of strength and social status compared to his aggressor — disapproved with his action. But what was ego in the face of Pleasure? What could grant him a greater delight than Hibari desiring him to such degree of obsession?

After laying Dino on his back, Hibari grabbed his lover’s whip and began the first lash. It was not the sort of trounce which prisoners got at their investigation. Hibari measured his strength so that the pain would only sting lightly and leave no welt or other conspicuous mark on Dino’s skin. The spots that were hit reddened, but would return to their normal complexion in a few hours. The targets, however, were specially aimed at certain areas that made Dino moan: the nipple, pelvis and upper thigh. The last one made the whip owner part his leg.

With an unconcealed complacency, Hibari nudged the older man’s thighs further apart and settled his own hips between them. Stationing his knees under Dino’s buttocks, he caused the Bucking Horse’s crotch to rise to him. His lips claimed the expanse of the older man’s fragile flesh at the vulnerable throat. He spoke no word, but his lover had no difficulty in deciphering his silent demand: ‘I’m the only one who is allowed to touch you in this way.’

Teeth fastened on the protrusion of his older lover’s chest, Hibari took delight in hearing Dino’s groans. He gratified his partner by letting his abdomen caress Dino’s hardness, teasing him until, at length, the Mafia boss could not stand it any longer and besought, ‘Kyouya…’

Hibari merely traced his finger, almost lazily, at Dino’s parted lips.

‘Kyouya…’ Dino repeated with a more urgent tone and knitted eyebrows.

A complacent smirk graced Hibari’s lips before he hooked his lover’s legs over his own shoulders, weighing Dino’s knees to the recumbent torso with his own body. And then, still holding his lover’s waist in his strong grip, he pushed forward, parting Dino’s unprepared flesh. The entrance was clamping obstinately, but the intruder was more obstinate still. With one strenuous push, the skylark was inside the older man.

Dino cringed, but the throe was expected. Hibari was not a gentle lover and his every lunge seemed on the verge of ripping him open. In fact, in the course of time, the don had learnt to indulge himself on their body frictions by matching every upward lunge of the relentless hips with a strong thrust.

Above, a handsome countenance drizzled beads of perspiration upon his pained expression. A pair of ebony eyes captured him with their penetrating gaze. These eyes alone could charm his ache with their mutism and Dino never denied the owner such privilege.

Whilst Hibari journeyed faster and rougher, refusing to disconnect from his partner’s body, the older man opened and closed his mouth several times, his breathing sharpened. Desperately, Dino reached for the twin mounds of his beloved’s rear. _Kyouya, other than dick and arse, isn’t there any connection between us? When our bodies become one, is it all just ‘fucking’ to you? Am I the only one who thinks that we’re making love?_

Hibari twisted his hips, driving into Dino with a corkscrew pattern. Repetitively, his hipbones thumped against the back of the panting man’s thighs. His pulsating member was flexing and twitching deep inside the leader of the Cavallone Famiglia. So powerful had the younger man’s thrusts grown that Dino eventually moaned without any reservation. It was agony and ecstasy amalgamated.

The persistent friction against his prostate gland confirmed that the need for completion was primal. The pitch of his voice went resonantly higher and higher in the commodious room. The segmental arched mirrors on the opposite wall reflected his body, flesh pliant with desire and skin yielding to his aggressor. In those mirrors, too, every nuance of changing expression as he experienced the various highs and lows of penetration was visible. And yet, the simper on Hibari’s face implied that he enjoyed this more than Dino could have hoped for.

Some heavy thrusts later, Dino sensed his Kyouya’s flesh shudder gravely inside, finding its own release. The don’s strong legs bent at the knee and his heels began to rest on the Cloud Guardian’s cheeks, digging in and spurring his partner on. As tepid stream of liquid lust flooded into his canal, the don heard his lover releasing something like a sigh of conflicted contentment.

Dino reached for his lover, throwing his arms around the Hibari’s upper back. The force of his partner’s release drove the Bucking Horse to completion. He cried out as his felt his own eruption strike. The taller man clamped down on his lance, torso arching as he gasped from his third orgasm of the night. For several long moments, he was lost to sensation, quivering and quaking in the discharge. He had entered the absolute realm of bliss. The susurration of his lover’s name came out in a chant.

‘Kyouya…’

To him, the word he pronounced was a name most beautiful and most sacred, and he took delight in every breath, every accent, every intonation of its sound. Very few mortals alive were allowed to call the Vongola Cloud Guardian by his given name, and Dino, along with Hibari’s parents, was one of those blessed with such prerogative.

Satiated, Hibari eased from Dino’s body, but his eyes found his lover’s in an intent gaze. The don did not understand how, at times like this, a single look from his lover could engulf him in an unfathomable passion. It was as though it had accumulated all the affection he would have showered Dino with during the days they had not met and poured them here and now. It was the gaze that was worth thousands of gazes. It was not the sort of gaze that could belong to someone who cheated him for another lover. It was a gaze beyond adoration, a wordless conveyance of ‘ _aishiteru_ ’ and ‘ _ti amo_ ’ in unison.

Hibari’s breath had not finished decelerating, but his mouth snatched another kiss from the man in his embrace.

After releasing Hibari’s lips, Dino nipped daintily at the sensitive depression of his lover’s neck, and then swirled his tongue at the shell of the shorter man’s ear. His ten years of experience in bed with Hibari taught him that these were some of his lover’s most sensitive parts.

The Japanese man, on the contrary, took this treatment as a challenge. His counterattack began with his mouth tracing along the other man’s collarbone. He continued his leisurely exploration across the contour of his lover’s abs. His reward — Dino’s moan — came forth when he teased the don’s inner thigh, near the groin.

Whenever this man did this to him, Dino desired nothing more than to succumb to his lover’s deluging caresses. How come this seducer devoured him so thoroughly, as though Hibari would want nothing else in his entire life? There was no such thing as a foreign blood, Vongola, and a zillion of other things. There was only Hibari Kyouya. Just another man. And that was supposed to be enough.

Except that it wasn’t.

Mankind were greedy creatures, vulnerable subjects to Temptation. What a man had already possessed, he wanted more. He wanted more of Hibari’s smiles. He wanted more of Hibari’s voice. He wanted more of Hibari’s touches. He wanted no more intervention of time and continents to separate Hibari from him. He wanted to be with his beloved each and every day in his life.

Dino brought Hibari’s hand to his mouth and kissed the Cloud Guardian ring that he himself gave to his ex-student over twelve years before. He had tried, upon different occasions, to bestow one or more rings on his lover’s long fingers — just as a token of affection — but Hibari refused to allow such thing. After all, a ring had a certain degree of allusion to form a bonding.

‘Ne, Kyouya, why can’t you allow me to make you happy?’

Judging by the contemptuous look Hibari gave him, the skylark knew what this was all about.

‘Do I look like the type who’d be happy fettered by marriage bond?’

Sparks ignited behind Dino’s eyes. Despite the absence of shock, those words stung a place inside his chest, _the_ one place that hurt most. Quickly, he directed his gaze towards the window; he couldn’t afford contact with his lover in this way.

Standing majestically in the lamplights on the terrace jutting out from their room were statues of gracefully draped figures. In a way, Hibari Kyouya was like them; it was as though the skylark’s heart and these statues had shared the same material. Albeit such sublimity pronounced the highest accomplishment of craftsmanship attained by ministry of the chisel, stone remained immovable to pity.

‘Very well,’ he sighed, ‘but you _do_ know how much you mean to me, right, Kyouya?’

The shorter man’s face softened. He planted a kiss on his lover’s lips before replying, ‘What makes you think I’d still be here otherwise?’

No mortal, by force or persuasion alike, could bend the obdurateness of Hibari Kyouya to his will. If anyone could subvert the Cloud Guardian, that must be none other than Death itself. His pride would not allow him to be called a ‘wife’ in public either. Nevertheless, he was still not devoid of affection.

Locking eyes with Hibari, Dino began to understand that his lover acknowledged something between them. A bond. The bond was invisible and even unspeakable, but it definitely existed.

_If your hair, your eyes, your skin and everything within you are temptations, and temptations are sins, let me drown in the deadliest of sins._

Dino rested his head on the crook between Hibari’s neck and shoulder, his face brightening into a smile. Instead of pushing him away, the younger man reached for Don Cavallone’s hands, weaving their fingers together as he guided the taller man to bed.

A dulled clink followed, as Hibari’s chains, upon its release from Dino’s body, hit the upholstery of the chaise lounge at the foot the bed. Under the somnolent blanket of the night, two hearts beat as one. In the background, the nostalgic tunes whirled in concordance with the undulation of the king-sized mattress. ‘ _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you._ ’

FINE

________________________________________________________________________

OMAKE

‘Why did you choose to imitate that wench’s appearance?’ The Vongola Cloud Guardian’s voice was quiet but deadly, much like the hiss of a venomous serpent lurking in the dark.

His adversary, however, leered at him leisurely. ‘Oya, oya, after three weeks of not seeing my face, is that how you greet me?’

The skylark’s eyes narrowed, both tonfas held upright.

Two of the three men opposite him prepared themselves to fight too. The bespectacled one held out a pair of Hedgehog Yo-Yos, while the spiky-haired one bared his razor-sharp teeth.

With a single wave from Rokudou Mukuro’s hand, both Chikusa and Ken withdrew, though they seemed no less alert. Without dispelling the wry grin from his countenance, the frisky Mist Guardian turned to the irked Cloud Guardian again and asked, ‘Which wench?’

‘The one in Stresa.’

‘Oh, that one. Ku fu fu fu. Nothing special. The Vindice still has not given up pursuing me, so I have to disguise myself with the mist illusion whenever I go out. It’s always easier to imitate someone I’ve known than an imaginary person. She appeared in a video and her criminal record was clean. So, why not?’

In a single swift movement, Hibari grabbed Mukuro’s collar. ‘If you appear before me in that form again, I’ll bite you to death.’

Ken and Chikusa readied themselves to fight again, but it was no use. Hibari turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

‘Um, Mukuro-sama,’ the only female in the room eventually made herself heard.

‘Yes, what is it my sweet Chrome?’

‘Wouldn’t it be better if you explain to Hibari-san that you actually repaid his favour from the previous mission by deliberately making Dino-san jealous in order to…’ She blushed. ‘… strengthen their relationship? I mean, we were also in that hotel room when you relayed the information to Hibari-san, though we left later than you two.’

Mukuro stroked the indigo locks of his subordinate’s hair and whispered, ‘All is well, Chrome. All is well.’

OWARI

**Author's Note:**

> For those who’d like to know why M.M. is absent from the omake section, she was grocery shopping at that time. :D


End file.
